Shadowrun Hong Kong: Extended (Deluxe Edition)
Derrick's Involvement The world has been hit by catastrophic population growth, the reawakening of magic and the sudden transformation of some people into what were once considered fantasy races. Within this world me and my brother were looking for the man that raised us: Raymond Black. When we got to his last known location, however, we became involved in a web of intrigue and danger, forced to side with the Shadowrunners of Heoi. * 8Triggerrig8: a Shadowland BBS user. * Adarael: a Shadowland BBS user. * Adrian Chung: woprks for Hildebrandt-Kleinfort-Bernal. * Aleksandr: a Russian smuggler. * Aljernon Half-Dream: an elf who studies the Walled City. * Ambrose Rokatansky: Ten-Armed Ambrose's actual name. * Amonita: a Shadowland BBS user. * Ando Hiroshige: a woodblock printer from before the Meiji Restoration. * Andrey: a Russian smuggler. * Anson Chung-Sun: a Sinking Ship local. * Aomori: a heavy gunner from Gaichu's former Red Samurai squad and lover of Sasaki. * Archaeopteryx: a Shadowland BBS user. * Arlo: Egret's drone. * Auntie Wong: an acquaintance of Gobbet's. * Balisong: a member of "The Fleet". * Beeli: a Shadowland BBS user. * Benzo: an old acquaintance of mine and Duncan's. * Bertrand Madunikker: hosts the show "Savage Nature". * BetaTown: a Shadowland BBS user. * Bierce: an ork Shadowrunner at Deckcon. * BlackJack: a Shadowland BBS user. * Blind Chen: a doctor from Whampoa. * Blinkigotcha23: a Shadowland BBS user. * Blood Meridian: a Harbour Spires employee. * Blue Shift: a Shadowland BBS user. * Boggs: a target for one of Gobbet's early robberies. * Breaker Hui: a troll weapons merchant. * Breakwater Tsang: Josephine's ex-husband. * Brent Shirkey: a mage mercenary. * Broken-Thumb Yuen: a Red Spear gang member. * Bulgari: a Shadowland BBS user. * Bull: an ork runner and scapegoat for our Ares Asia run. * C. Ping: a fake identity of a Wuxing employee I used. * Caboalle: Is0bel's older brother, who overdosed on heroin. * Cadmus: a rat shaman and friend of Gobbet's from the Sinking Ship, he is the leader of the rebels. * Callum Ka Fai: a troll drug peddler and heir apparent to Club 88. * Camellia: a Shadowland BBS user. * Captain Chaos: the primary moderator for the "Shadowland" BBS. * Captain Jomo: a pirate. * Captain Jono: a Loho-Jowah pirate in Heoi. * Captain Whiskers: Rhombus' cat. * Chainling: a rigger for "The Fleet". * Charles: a Wuxing employee. * Chaunticleer: the neighbor's annoying rooster that Racter ultimately killed as a child. * Chef Victor Kang: the chef for Repulse Bay Hotel. * Chef Yan-Lung: the Shangri-la Restaurant's chef. * Cheung-Sing "Rooster" Lo: a Red Pole for the 289s, or Easy Money. * Chief Inspector Krait: leader of the Special Duties Unit in Hong Kong and the man who is hunting us. * Chih Shiang: the mythical judge of the dead within the Walled City. * Chou: runs Chou & Sun Construction Company, who worked on the Emperor's Tomb museum. * Chow -Sang Tsui: a shoe-maker within the Walled City. * The Chromed Accountant: a Shadowland BBS user. * Corporal Kwok: works for the Matrix Security Division of Ares Asia Holdings. * Crafty Xu: a merchant who sells magic paraphernalia from her shop the Parlor of Five Phases. * CrazyTaste: a Shadowland BBS user. * CrimsonComet: a Shadowland BBS user. * D-Ray: a Harbour Spires employee. * Daruma: a Japanese myth. * David: a Wuxing salary man. * Davis: created the "Davis Interpersonal Reactivity Index". * Demergo: an ex New York City cop, who now resides in Whampoa and provides his services as a thaumaturgical crime scene investigator. * Director Hui: works at Ares Asia Finance. * Division Director Wong: works for Area Asia Holdings. * Dizzy: a scapegoat for our Ares Asia run. * Doctor Au Mingxia: a government geologist from Hong Kong. * Doctor Cheung: works at Ares Asia Research. * Doctor Elliot Mills-Fargo: works at Ares Asia Research and conducted research into the MP Laser I. * Doctor Ian Hardingham: works at Ares Asia Research and is one of Racter's targets. * Doctor Isiguro: works at Ares Asia Research. * Doctor Lance Inroki: a spokesperson for the IJMA. * Doctor P. Talyor: works at Ares Asia Research and is one of Racter's targets. * Doctor Shenyang: one of Spider Auntie's friends and business partners. He made the film "Martian Snake-Witches of the Fourth Reich". * Doctor Yan: works at Ares Asia Research. * DongJiang: a Shadowland BBS user. * Double Trey: a member of the gang me and Duncan used to belong to as kids. * Dreamland: an expert decker. * Duncan "Gun Show" Wu: my adoptive ork brother, he joined a private police group called Seattle Lone Star, whilst I took a very different path. Once he becomes a Shadowrunner Auntie Cheng gives him the nickname Gun Show. * Durac: a cybernetics pioneer who calculated the "Bioholism Index" for essence. * Ebisu: said to be a new form of Hiruko, he was the god of luck and fishermen. * Edward Tsang: Raymond Black and Josephine's son and former vice-president of Special Projects in his mother's company. * Egret: a tech specialist from one of Gobbet's old teams. * El Ducé: a street samurai mercenary. * Elder Gan: a Whampoa Elder. * Elder Gao: a former Wampoa Elder and a decker. * Elder Ip: a Whampoa Elder and the head of security, known as the Resplendent Voltage Spike. * Elder Nakamura: a Whampoa Elder. * Elder Ng: an ork shaman and Whampoa Elder, known as the Invoker of Spirits. * Elder Tang: an elf rigger and Whampoa Elder, known as the First & Glorious Servo, who also runs the Blessed Autofab. * Elder Tong: a Whampoa Elder who also runs Tong's Sensory Carnival. * Elder Yetunde: a Whampoa Elder and acquiantance of Is0bel's. * Eleanor: Miao's mother. * Emilie: used to run as a decker under the name Dreamland, she now works for Schockweilenreiter protection. * Enochian Keys: a musician. * Eos: an elf drone rigger mercenary. * Ermine Ka Fai: one of the troll owners of Club 88, along with her husband Henry. * Eron: attempts to flee Heoi. * EscapeVelocity: a Shadowland BBS user. * ExplodySue: a Shadowland BBS user. * Folly: one of Gobbet's rats. * Frederick Ka Fai "The Untouchable": a troll bouncer for Club 88 in Heoi. * Freedom Tse: the dwarf from Spider Shen's crew. * FreedomCowboy: a Shadowland BBS user. * Frenetix: a Shadowland BBS user. * Freud: a psychologist. * Fu Mang: an urban myth who is said to help you escape the Walled City if you would bring the hearts of the 44 people closest to you. * Gaichu: a ghoul who retained his intelligence, he was hired and double-crossed by the Whampoa Elders, but eventually recruited into the group. He is a former Red Samurai for Renraku Military. His role in the squad consisted of close quarter combat and breach tactics. * Galina: a Russian smuggler. * Genji: the main focus of "The Tale of Genji", a Japanese literary classic. * Gertrude Schoen: a financial analyst for Consolidated Press. * Gin: an elderly man playing go with Shyu, they both shared information on the nightmares people are having in Heoi. * Gobbet: an ork rat shaman Shadowrunner, she is initially hired by Raymond, but also takes us into her group. * Golden Fong: a White Paper Fan and scapegoat for our Ares Asia run. * Gordon Yam: a legend from the Walled City who betrayed the Nameless King. * Grandfather Wo: a man who helped Spider Shen earlier in life and now his employer. He receives provision from Spider Shen. * Gutshot: an elven Shadowrunner who was hired by Raymond. * H34v3nShot: a Shadowland BBS user. * Hakikathon: a Shadowland BBS user. * Hangfire: a Harbour Spires employee. * HantuRaya: a Shadowland BBS user. * HappyDays: a Shadowland BBS user. * Hardingham: a researcher who stole Racter's work. * Harrison Salisbury: wrote "900 Days". * Hatch: a Harbour Spires employee. * Henry: a Wuxing salary man. * Henry Ka Fai: one of the troll owners of Club 88, along with his wife Ermine. * Hiruko: the mythical child of Izanaki and Izanagi, knwon as the Leech Child. * Honest Wang: the mascot for "Honest Wang's Instant Old-Time Lamian" instant noodles. * Honu: a Jew from Hawaii who provided the muscle in of Gobbet's old teams. * HunkyDoryJ1: a Shadowland BBS user. * Huxley: a transhumanist pioneer. * Hwang Jae-Min: representative of the Blue Heaven Seoulpa Ring. * Icebreaker: a former military combat engineer, who joined Ripshot's crew. He's a troll who is now the leader of "The Fleet". * Ignition_99: a Shadowland BBS user. * InXtremis: a Shadowland BBS user. * Is0bel "Izz": a Shadowrunner who was initially hired by Raymond, but she lets us into her and Gobbet's group. * Ishida: the leader of Gaichu's former Red Samurai squad. * Ivan Fu: a Sinking Ship local. * Izanagi: a part of the Japanese creation myth. * Izanami: a part of the Japanese creation myth. * J.B.S. Haldane: a transhumanist pioneer. * The Jarl: a scapegoat for our Ares Asia run. * Jivebert: a Shadowland BBS user. * JiveBot: a Shadowland BBS user, though technically an AI. * Jizo: the mythical protector of children and guardian of travelers. * John Wilkes Booth: the man who assassinated Lincoln. * Johnny the Talon: Rooster Lo's ork bodyguard. * Josephine Shui: Josephine Tsang's name before she got married. * Josephine Tsang: hired the Plastic-Faced man, the CEO of Tsang Mechanical Services and a member of the Hong Kong Executive Council. * Jung: a legendary psychologist. * Jung: works at Ares Asia Research. * K0ngMing: a Shadowland BBS user. * Kafka: a writer. * Kang: a Red Spear gang member. * Karen: a glove woman who was a member of Ripshot's crew. * Kein Ding: a strung-out elf decker at Deckcon. * Keita: runs Keita's One-Yen Yatai. * Kent Zhouling: the Wuxing CEO. * Keung Ha: Reliable Matthew's superior. * Kevin: a former employee of the Repulse Bay Hotel. * Kevin Chiu: a guest of Neville Ma's party who works in the film industry. * Kiluminati Alabrad: an ork coyote shaman mercenary. * Kindly "Auntie" Cheng: a Straw Sandal in the Yellow Lotus Syndicate and our primary employer as Shadowrunners. She receives provision from Spider Shen. * Kohbataar: a Harbour Spires employee. * Kong Qiuyan: the owner of an item we needed for a run, he is a hedge wizard who was a member of Tsui's team. * Koschei: the name of the drone that Racter built and designed. It is named after Koschei the Deathless. * Koschei the Deathless: a villain from a Russian fairy-tale. He was said to be a kidnapper of women and to be immortal. * Ksitigarbha: the name used to Jizo outside of Japan. * Ku Feng: a vampire who paid for Neville Ma's recovery after sustaining injuries. * Lady Deigh: a Tir Na Nog leader. * Lao Zheng: the director of both Ganxian Enterprises and the Emperor's Tomb museum. * Lee: a techie for Ares Asia Holdings. * Lee Tai-Lung: an independent contractor, who we also knew as the Plastic-Faced man. * LeTipex: a Shadowland BBS user. * Lextalionis: a Shadowland BBS user. * Li Ka-Shing: a business legend. * Li Quishan: a spokesperson for Tsang Mechanical Services' legal team. * Liam O'Connor: founded the nation of Tir Na Nog in Ireland. * Li'l Joe: a street walker and an old acquaintance of mine and Duncan's. * Lincoln: a former president of the United States. * Lisa: a guest of Neville Ma's party who works in the film industry. * Lisa "Lees": a Sinking Ship local. * Liu Hua: a rich Tai Po investor. * Liv_V2.0: a Harbour Spires employee. * Lockjaw: a member of the gang that me and Duncan used to belong to as kids. * Longwei: a smuggler. * Lord Mitsushige: the lord that employed Yamamoto Tsunetomo, who despised the practice of seppuku. * Lorne: an elf who's trying to flee Heoi. * Lucky Ping: receives provision from Spider Shen. She's Steel Arm Lu's cousin and a Red Pole for the Yellow Lotus. * Lucky Strike: part of Racter's former team in Berlin. * Madness: one of Gobbet's rats. * Magpie: a former Whampoa Elder and decker, who also runs the Jackpoint. * MakatiMike: a Shadowland BBS user. * Malvina: a rat shaman and friend of Gobbet's from the Sinking Ship, she is the leader of the loyalist, but became toxic and turned into a Rat King. * Mao: a legendary individual. * Maofuu: a Shadowland BBS user. * Marcus Ping: an investor for the Emperor's Tomb museum. * Maria "Sparrow" Lam: a Sinking Ship local. * Masaro: a dragon who backed the Philipino neo-anarchist nationalist group known as Huk. * Master Lau: the last go-playing man in Heoi, he too shared information about the nightmares. * MatrixBard: a Shadowland BBS user. * Matthew Tai: a scout and recruiter for Baihu, he used to work with Ermine Ka Fai. * Maximum Law: a tech merchant that runs Law's Technology Palace in Heoi. * Medvev: a cybernetics pioneer who calculated the "Bioholism Index" for essence. * Melissa Sung: runs Qilin Legal Practice, a subsidiary of Ganxian Enterprises. * Mercurio: a Sinking Ship local. * Miao: Eleanor's daughter. * Millions Huang: a Harbour Spires employee. * Ming Pao: a Shadowland BBS user. * Minh Vuong: runs Minh Vuong Matrix Materials. * Mister Drake: an archaeologist. * Mister Johnson: one of our clients, who has had issues with Rooster Lo. * Mister Johnson: a scientist for Renraku who wishes to leave the company, hence he uses an alias. * Mister Yao: a guest of Neville Ma's party who works in the film industry. * Mistress Tiny: a Shadowland BBS user. * Moe Jnebi: a Whampoa decker. * Mrs. Malony: a housekeeper that me and Duncan remember from our past. * Mrs. Yang: owns the Whampoan restaurant The Jade Dragon. * MuffinTopNinja: a Shadowland BBS user. * Mullah Sayid Jazrir: the leader of the Alliance for Allah. * Nameless King: a mythical Yama King from the Walled City, who was killed by the other Yama Kings. * Nancy Ho-Pang: a Harbour Spires employee. * Neville Ma: the party host at a party in Repulse Bay, where we had a mark. * Nightjar: a troll Shadowrunner who was hired by Raymond. * Nova Hott: a Shadowrunner at Deckcon. * Nowyourmad: a Shadowland BBS user. * O-Rin: a character from "Thousand Cranes of Autumn". * Octoblast: a Shadowland BBS user. * Pandacuddles49: a Shadowland BBS user. * Peaches: a Shadowland BBS user. * Ph34dra: a Shadowland BBS user. * Pi: a Shadowland BBS user. * Pööksteräma: a Shadowland BBS user. * The Plastic-Faced Man: an unidentifiable mercenary. * Porter Lam: a Whampoa Guard. * PrincessReyes: a Shadowland BBS user. * Qian Ya: an urban myth, similar to a boogeyman, from within the Walled City. * Qin Shuhuangdi: a legendary Chinese emperor who ordered the construction of a terracotta army. * QuesonCityBlues: a Shadowland BBS user. * Racter: a tenant on Gobbet and Is0bel's ship. He is a sociopath who lives in the engine room and is ultimately convinced to work with the group as a Shadowrunner. * Rainbow: a Whampoa local who blocks the use of magic. * RatStar123: a Harbour Spires employee. * Raymond Black: the man that raised me and Duncan, but he's now gone missing. * RedQueen: a Shadowland BBS user. * "Reliable" Matthew Sung: a used robot salesman in Heoi, he runs Reliable Matthew's Robot Bazaar, but seems to be entirely dependent on personality-altering drugs. * Rhombus: a decker from Heoi and a target for one of Is0bel's runs. * Ripshot: Ten-Armed Ambrose's old street name when he was still a rigger. * Ripshot: a name also taken by a Cao Pho crocodile shaman. * Roalde "Whipsaw" Hon: an elven runner who has been working privately and for corporations, currently employed by the Transys Neuronet. * RocKollektor: a Shadowland BBS user. * Rosario "Cherry Pink" Ignacio: a Shadownanny, or nanny for Shadowrunners' kids. * Runswithscissors2056: a Shadowland BBS user. * Rylie: a dacker and Crafty Xu's friend. * Saigyo: a famous Japanese poet. * SammyBoy: a Shadowland BBS user. * Sandwichesaresexy: a Shadowland BBS user. * Sao Kok-Chu: Tan Tien's CEO. * Saru: Gaichu's target. * Sasaki: a former miko turned mage in Gaichu's former Red Samurai squad, also the lover of Aomori. * Sayuri: Gaichu's high school sweetheart. * Saywhoa2358: a Shadowland BBS user. * Scorpion: a Harbour Spires employee. * Secretary Kropunin: Russia's leader. * Security Director Feng: works at Ares Asia Research. * Sergeant Carter: Duncan's elven partner. * Shankmeister007: a Shadowland BBS user. * Shen: is trying to flee Heoi. * Sheruzhen: a Shadowland BBS user. * Shitbird: a plain clothes cop who was captured and dealt with by Auntie. * Shyu: an elderly man playing go with Gin, they both shared information on the nightmares people are having in Heoi. * Sibilance: Gobbet's team leader from her early days. * Simon: a Sinking Ship local. * Simon Zhour: a Macau mercenary and a fixer. * SirYumYumCha: a Shadowland BBS user. * Skry-00: a Shadowland BBS user. * Son Wukong: a fictional thief. * Speculus: a Harbour Spires employee. * Spider Shen: a martial arts merchant, assassin and adept. He is also a Blue Lantern for the Yellow Lotus. * Spinster: a deceased Heoi decker. * SquintyFace: a Shadowland BBS user. * Stalin: a former Russian leader. * Steel Arm Lu: a Red Pole for the Yellow Lotus. He receives provision from Spider Shen. * Steeltooth: a troll runner and thug, who we ran into in the abandoned MTR station. * Stephen Dynamite: an addict from Heoi. * Strangler Bao JianJun: a Red Pole in the Yellow Lotus Syndicate under Auntie's guidance, but she asks us to put him back in his place. * Sun: runs the Chou & Sun Construction Company, who worked on the Emperor's Tomb museum. * Sunny Cheung: a Horizon News reporter who hosts the show "Sunny Side Up". * T-Zero: an acquaintance of Maximum Law's. * T3nn1s0n: a Shadowland BBS user, he wrote the poem "Our Hour". * Taira no Atsumori: a samurai from the noh play "Ikuta Atsumori". * Takagawa: a skilled marksman and member of Gaichu's former Red Samurai Squad. * Takayama: a character from "Thousand Cranes of Autumn". * Tako-kun: the name of Gaichu's stuffed octopus. * TalagaTalaga: a Shadowland BBS user. * Tanjiro Sasaki: a senior researcher at Renraku. * Taylor: a researcher who stole Racter's work. * Ten-Armed Ambrose: a cyborg doctor who runs Chrome Alley, Heoi's medical clinic. * Tetsuya Nakamura: a member of Shiawase's upper management. * Tigath Wright: a genetic engineer for the Eastern Tiger Corporation. He is a Tir Na Nog elf who works for the Tir Tairngire Info Secretariat. * TinHelmet: a Shadowland BBS user. * TitaDarling: a Shadowland BBS user. * TraumaHound: a Shadowland BBS user. * Tsui: a wirty troll rat shaman who was the leader of one of Gobbet's old teams. * Tungsten: a Shadowland BBS user. * Tusk: an old acquaintance of mine and Duncan's. * Tzi Wing: a Harbour Spires employee. * Ultrathon Visigoth: the judge of Titan. * Uncle Tse: runs Uncle Tse's House of Pork in TaiO. * Underwatch: a Harbour Spires employee. * Ustrada: a member of "The Fleet". * Vaclav: a rigger mercenary and associate of X- Floh's. * Vampwire: a Shadowland BBS user. * Vanisher: a Shadowland BBS user. * Vasilisa: an ork smuggler from Russia in Whampoa. * Wang Wei: a jueju form poet from the Tang dynasty. * WharfRat: a Shadowland BBS user. * White Ming: Shen's superior and a Red Pole for the Yellow Lotus. * White Prism: a Harbour Spires employee. * Wing-Kei Kwok: a master tailor from Whampoa, he runs the Kwok Atelier. * Wong Lun Fat: a 438 in the Yellow Lotus Syndicate. * X-Floh: an elf physical magician mercenary. * Xia: works at Ares Asia Research. * Xiaozhi: an info broker from Shek Kip Mei. * Xiaozhu: a dwarven Shing House court judge, who has been bought by Josephine Tsang. * Yama: the mythical judge of the dead. * Yamamoto Tsunetomo: wrote "Hagakure" or "Hidden Leaves". * Yan: a Whampoa local. * Yang: an elf and former team mate of Spider Shen's. He's a lawyer who has leverage with customs and also works as a Blue Lantern for the Yellow Lotus. * Yang Lin Fat: works for Shibata. * Yaroslav: a Russian smuggler. * Yasmin Huang: Cadmus' sister. * Yasujiro: Gaichu's father. * Zaak: an elven merchant in Shek Kip Mei who runs "The Emporium". * Zhou: a triad enforcer who works for Rooster Lo. * Zippoy Toetag: an ork surgeon from Whampoa.